Manufacturers of elastomers have long been aware of the benefits from mixing materials into elastomers. Compounders use carbon black and nonblack pigments for a number of purposes, most important of which is the improvement of the mechanical properties of the elastomers. Materials which are used to increase an elastomer's strength, hardness, stiffness, etc. are known as reinforcing agents. Nonblack reinforcement agents for elastomers include hydrated silica, calcium silicate, zinc oxide, the fine particle size precipitated calcium carbonates and clay. Although physical characteristics, such as particle size and surface area are important in determining the effect a reinforcing agent has in an elastomer compound, other properties are important. For example, the adhesion between the reinforcement agent and the matrix of the elastomer is important. Whereas many of the conventional reinforcing agents have been found suitable, it is believed that these reinforcing agents do not actually form a chemical bond with the matrix of the elastomer. Therefore, it is desirable to find a reinforcing agent which is not only compatible with the matrix of the elastomer but one which is believed to form a chemical bond to the matrix of the elastomer.